


Movie Night.

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No movie on earth was more interesting to Stiles, than seeing Derek at the movies with a dude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night.

Stiles had absolutely no clue what the movie was about.

There was loads of action, noise, car chases, just the kind of thing he usually went to with Scott and Allison so he could ignore the fact of them kissing and whispering all the way through.

Tonight he was focused on the couple two rows in front.

No movie on earth was more interesting to him than seeing Derek, DEREK, his Sourwolf out at the movies with a dude.  
He had noticed them as soon as he sat down and had never taken his eyes off them since.

Why was Derek with a guy? Were they together? em together together? As in a couple?  
They seemed to be friendly, chatting and sharing popcorn before the movie started.   
Stiles couldn’t see much of the strangers face but he had an easy smile and thick dark hair.  
He wished he was sitting one row forward then maybe he could hear what they were talking about.

After the movie Stiles set off to drive the others home but knowing he could drive fifty miles before the other two noticed he watched Derek and his friend walk off and followed them.  
They walked a couple of blocks then entered the car park of a small restaurant, they had a short conversation and then Derek walked towards his car, not before the other dude has kissed him on both cheeks.

Stiles was shocked, true Derek hadn’t kissed the dude back but he hadn’t pushed him away either.

Stiles wished he had just driven straight home. he had an ache in his chest.  
When he hadn’t known Derek was with someone there had always been some hope that maybe he would one day realise he wanted Stiles.  
Stiles drove his friends home and was pleased his Dad wasn’t home when he got back.  
He felt miserable and knowing he had brought it on himself by being nosey didn’t help at all.  
He tossed and turned all night.

Two nights later he sat in the Jeep thinking to himself he should really get a life.  
He was parked opposite the restaurant where Derek and his friend had said goodnight.  
He had sat right here the previous evening too.  
What he was looking for he had no clue.  
Why should he care if Derek was dating a dude?  
What would he do if he saw them together?

He sighed.

Then shrieked and almost fell out of the door as it was wrenched open and a familiar figure grabbed his by the neck and dragged him outside.

“What the hell dude, you nearly scared me to death.”

“Come with me.”

“What… why shou..”

“You must be cold and hungry sitting out here all night. Come on.”

Stiles opened his mouth to argue but curiosity got the better of him.  
That and the fact he was cold, and hungry, and the delicious aroma coming from the restaurant was making his mouth water.  
He chased after Derek.

They entered the restaurant and the dude who had been with Derek at the movies came over to show them to a table.

“Isn’t that your, em, boyfriend, the one you were with…”

“Stiles this is Gianni. Gianni this is Stiles, he thinks you’re my boyfriend.”

Gianni said hi to Stiles then grabbed Derek’s face and planted a kiss right on his lips before laughing and waltzing away to the kitchen. “I’ll get Mama.”

Stiles was shocked into silence for all of two minutes until a small friendly Italian woman came bustling from the back.

She patted Derek on the cheek chattering away to him in Italian, then folding Stiles in her arms she pulled him close.

“You are so thin.. does he not feed you enough.?” she slapped Derek’s arm as she said this. “Sit down I shall bring you some good spaghetti, that will warm you up.

Stiles sat down and Derek knowing he had lost control of the situation at least for now sat down opposite. When a waiter poured some wine he took a large drink.

Food came thick and fast a basket of bread some antipasti then two steaming bowls of spaghetti.

 

Stiles with a typical teen appetite ate everything put in front of him.  
If he noticed that every waiter and even the chef came to the table to ask if he was enjoying the food he didn’t mention it.

Derek ate too, knowing he would be in trouble if Rosa thought he wasn’t enjoying the food and it was very good food.

He knew it was time to talk to Stiles, to explain, but every time he began, someone came to the table.

He watched Stiles eat. He wasn’t talking as much as usual and Derek was concerned, there was a slight shadow, an ache, behind Stiles eyes. Definitely time Derek spoke out.

A small pearl of spaghetti sauce just under Stiles bottom lip was tantalizing Derek.  
Unconsciously his thumb moved to wipe it off then carried on up into his mouth.

Stiles tingled at the touch of Derek’s thumb on his skin, his eyes followed its journey into Derek’s mouth and when Derek’s tongue came out and licked it, Stiles had never been so turned on in his life. 

Their eyes met for a long second then a waiter came to clear the plates.  
After finishing the meal Stiles was feeling stuffed but Rosa came out with an enormous sundae. 

” Everyone likes dessert.” She ruffled his hair and waited till he took a spoonful before returning to the kitchen.

He finally sat back, not sure he would ever be able to eat again.

Derek had watched Stiles eating the sundae, his tongue fellating the spoon and felt himself getting harder and harder.

Stiles glanced round the restaurant, and thought of something.

“Derek, em I don’t have much money with me so if you could lend me enough to pay the check I can borrow some from my Dad and pay you back.

Derek smiled “Don’t worry about that it’s all taken care of.

Another opportunity came to explain as Stiles said. “So Gianni, em your boyfriend, won’t he mind that you’ve bought me dinner? He seems really nice and this place is awesome, the food is awesome.”

Looking round Derek saw the place was almost empty he raised his hand and waived Gianni over.

The waiter walked to the table and loosened his tie. He sank into the chair. 

“So Stiles what did you think of the food? Good yes?”

“Yes awesome. I really enjoyed it.”

“Stiles thinks you’re my boyfriend.”

Gianni laughed and ruffled Stiles hair. “Only teasing you Dude. Didn’t mean you to get upset”

Derek joined in. “I love Gianni, but like a brother. He’s not my boyfriend or my lover, he’s my best friend. Everyone here thinks I'm dating you.”

“Me? How? Why? Is that why they’ve been so nice and Mama Rosa keeps hugging me and feeding me?”

“Well she’s a good woman, she would probably feed you anyway, but yes.”

Gianni spoke up. “It’s probably a little my fault. Derek’s talked about you and when you followed us from the movies he pointed you out.  
Then last night I saw you outside and when you were there again tonight I rang him.  
You’re the first person he’s ever brought to meet us, we were a bit over the top.  
We love him, we just want him to be happy.”

He smiled at Stiles then went to help with the clearing up. 

Derek stood up and led Stiles outside. He took a deep breath of the fresh night air.

“Do you want to walk home? it’s a good night for a walk, work off all that food. We’ll come get your car in the morning.”

He took Stiles hand as he spoke and set off along the road.

Stiles felt odd at first holding hands with a dude or anyone really, it was a long time since anyone had held his hand.

He had been hugged and patted and touched tonight more than he had for a lot of years.  
He hadn’t realised how much he missed affection.  
Derek’s hand was warm and strong it made him feel safe and even… loved… 

 

“You talked to Gianni about me?” 

Derek nodded then replied" yes."

“”What…what did you say…. Em what did you tell him about…me?”

The magic of the night, the stars, the moonlight, released something in Derek and he spoke from the heart.

“I said you were amazing and annoying and adorable. I told him I had spent the last year wanting to either murder you make love to you. I told him I always know when you’re near because my wolf tells me. I told him I dream of holding you, kissing you, making love to you.”

Stiles stopped walking and tugged on Derek’s hand pulling him to face him.

Stiles moaned as he reached for Derek’s lips, his arms wrapped round Derek’s neck and Derek pulled them closer still, plundering Stiles mouth.  
He thought he would never get enough of Stiles taste.  
He kissed and Stiles kissed back, finally being able to touch Derek’s lips and tongue with his own.  
All Stiles daydreams and fantasies were as nothing to the feeling of Derek’s mouth on his.  
Derek’s tongue thrusting gently into his mouth.

A flash of headlamps as a car raced passed disturbed them, realising where they were, laughing with pure enjoyment.

Derek took Stiles hand again and they walked the rest of the way to Stiles house.

Standing outside kissing goodnight. ”I wish I could invite you in but my Dad…”

“Probably for the best. I want you too much. I don’t want to rush things.” Derek kissed Stiles between each word then lifted his head and smiled into Stiles eyes.

“Do you want to come with me to a movie tomorrow night?”

“Awesome.”


End file.
